A Chance Meeting
by Pyrite
Summary: After meeting a certain blonde during a confrontation during the Chuunin Exams, Kankuro has to gather information from Naruto. So what is the big deal with dealing with a hot blonde? It's the fact that he is attracted to him more than he thought he was. However, after the exams there is more to come for the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Chance Meeting

 **Author:** Pyrite

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Kankuro x Naruto.

 **Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex, Shouta.

 **Summary:** After meeting a certain blonde during a confrontation during the Chuunin Exams, Kankuro has to gather information from Naruto. So what is the big deal with dealing with a hot blonde? It's the fact that he is attracted to him more than he thought he was. However, after the exams there is more to come for the two.

 **Author's Note:** So Swordsmanwielder asked me to write a fanfic for him. I am very honored and I hope that I do justice to his vision. Thanks for the request!

 **A/N #2:** Although this is a oneshot it is divided into a few chapters. The ages also change in this fanfic. Naruto starts out as 12 and Kankuro is 14. I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter what age they are.

 **Chapter One:**

Maybe it was luck...or maybe it was fate when Kankuro met Naruto on that day in Konaha. It was right before the Chuunin Exams were to begin and Kankuro would have probably punched the little kid he was holding in his right arm if a certain blonde hadn't interrupted him. "Hey!" The blonde shouted at Kankuro, hardly afraid of the puppet nin. "Drop him."

Kankuro glared at the blonde then released the kid he had in his hand, letting him fall to the ground. Konohamaru, the boy who had been in Kankuro's grip, ran over to Naruto and grasped Naruto at his hip. "Naruto-chan!"

"It's alright Konahamaru. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Naruto told the younger boy. "Pick on someone your own size." The blonde addressed Kankuro now.

"He was annoying me." Kankuro returned, now feeling annoyed at the very cute nin in front of him.

Naruto scoffed at the older nin, "Can't handle little kids?"

"You know..." Kankuro was interrupted by Temari.

"Shut up Kankuro. We're going to get in trouble if we start fighting before the exams start."

Kankuro growled at his sister's interruption. Fuck! The cute blonde was getting on his nerves, but he had to follow his team and get settled before he could come back out. He sighed, then turned around and followed his team, wondering if he would see the blonde again before the exams started. He felt a need to see the blonde despite the fact that they could be fighting each other in the future. He looked back and saw the younger nin staring back at him with a defiant look on his face. The fact that Naruto looked at him in that way only made Kankuro want to see him more. Temari got his attention and he sighed, grumbling as he continued following his team.

xxxx

Fate continued to interrupt in both Kankuro and Naruto's lives. It was later on, slightly before the sun had started to set, when Kankuro found the ramen shop and the blonde who sat, for the most part, alone there. He approached the shop and quietly sat on a stool beside him. Naruto looked at the puppet nin in surprise and told him, "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Me neither. I wasn't really looking for you, but I thought when I saw you I could explain a little about my situation. I'm not as bad as I seem." Kankuro replied. Part of it was a lie. He was supposed to gather information from the blonde about the exam and Konaha. The other part was that he truly was interested in Naruto. He thought the blonde was really cute and he definitely had a thing for cute nin like this one.

"Well I should introduce myself. I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself formally and held out his hand to Kankuro.

"Kankuro." The older nin replied as he took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So before I start, what kind of food do they sell here?"

Naruto laughed softly, "Ramen. This is one of the best shops here. What do you like?"

"Hamburger."

He laughed again, "You won't find that here, but the beef ramen is great. I personally like pork ramen though."

"Well I'll try it on your recommendation then." Kankuro ordered one and after doing so began to wait for the food. "So anyway, I guess I should start out saying that I am not too good with little kids."

Naruto frowned at this admission, "Well there are a lot of kids around here you know. Besides, what makes you not too good with kids?"

"I just don't like them." Kankuro explained. "I didn't mean to get all upset and shit, but the kid just got on my nerves and I couldn't help it."

The younger nin frowned again, but understanding what the older meant, he said, "I know what you are saying. Konahamaru can be a little annoying, but you would have got in trouble had you continued. You might have got your team kicked out."

Kankuro watched as his ramen was pushed in front of him and nodded as he started to eat it. "For some reason I just can't stand kids. They're a nuisance...if you know what I mean."

Naruto burst out laughing, "I'm sure you were too Kankuro."

The puppet nin looked at the blonde and flashed a frowned, "I probably was back in the day. I just have a thing that I can't stand kids now."

Another bowl of pork ramen was pushed in front of Naruto and he started slurping on it eagerly. The two ate quietly for a few minutes, except for an occasional slurping from either one. After a moment, Naruto broke the silence and mentioned, "So you're from Suna?"

"Yeah."

"What's with the weird makeup?" Naruto asked, then realized his mistake quickly and stuttered, "I mean..."

"It's okay." Kankuro replied with a laugh, "I'm a puppet nin. Haven't you ever seen puppeteers?"

The younger nin shook his head as he slurped on his ramen, then replied, "No. I haven't. I never really got to have that kind of fun when I was young."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright."

"Anyway, puppeteers tend to wear makeup when they put on their puppet shows. So we copy the puppeteers and put makeup on when using our puppets in battle. At least some of us do. Plus, it's a kind of protection against the sun." Kankuro said with a smile. So far so good. He thought that Naruto was starting to trust him.

"Don't you get hot with all that black? I know I would."

He laughed, "Nah. I'm used to it by now." Kankuro then turned the conversation to Naruto, he wanted to know more about the blonde. "So what is your special jutsu?"

Naruto slurped the last of his noodles and pushed his bowl back to the cook, signaling that he wanted more. "Multi-clone jutsu."

"Wow. There's not a lot of nin that can use that very well. Just use basic clone jutsu. That's cool." Kankuro finished his bowl and pushed it back, but signaled that he was finished.

He blushed at Kankuro's compliment then began to slurp on another bowl of noodles that had been presented to him. He didn't think that he would be able to talk so easily with someone from another country that he had just met that day. Naruto paused in eating then continued their conversation, "So do you have any siblings?"

"Yep. My team are my siblings. I have a younger brother and an older sister."

"Oh. So you're the middle child." He closed his mouth suddenly, realizing that he should have shut up. "I didn't mean it like that."

Kankuro laughed. "It's okay. So what about you?"

"No. I live alone."

"Ohh...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I never really knew my parents. I've been living on my own since I was a young child."

"Wow. Have you had people watch out for you?"

"Yeah. Not a lot. Just Iruka-sensei."

Kankuro changed the subject, hoping to learn a little more about Naruto and hoping to make the blonde a little more comfortable with him, "So do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah." Naruto took another bite of noodles then answered, "I like to garden some. I have a bunch of flowers in my apartment. What about you?"

"I don't often get the chance to have hobbies. When I'm not busy with missions I am usually resting up for one. However, I do like to read once in a while." He pushed money towards the cook and began to get up, "Well it was good meeting you Naruto."

Naruto gulped down the bowl of ramen he had and paid the cook for his meal. He then got up as well and said, "Wait. You want to come to my apartment?"

"I'm not from here though...and we didn't have a rather good meeting." Kankuro couldn't help but feel a sort of laugh bubble up inside of him. He was pretty good in getting those he didn't know to trust him.

"We may have had a bad meeting, but I think you are a rather good guy. Besides, exams don't start till tomorrow. We aren't enemies yet."

He smiled and accepted Naruto's invitation, "Very well. I would love to go and see your garden."

xxxx

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and led the older nin behind him. After Kankuro was inside, he shut the door then indicated towards the kitchen. Kankuro tried to seem genuinely interested as he followed the blonde to the kitchen and found several potted plants growing by the windows. Despite his disinterest, he thought they were very beautiful. "They're beautiful." He complimented.

He blushed at the Sand nin's compliment, "Thank you."

Kankuro sat on a stool on one side of the counter while Naruto prepared to water the plants. "So...if you don't mind me asking, why do you live alone?"

Naruto looked up with a shocked look on his face. "Well...um...it's sort of personal."

"You can tell me. I'm sure it's nothing big."

'You have no idea.' Naruto thought to himself. However, something about the boy seemed so trustworthy that he couldn't resist telling him and he couldn't hold it in. "I carry the nine-tailed fox demon."

Kankuro was shocked for a moment. This was a big discovery. He never thought that there was another host to a demon out there. Gaara was the only one he knew and even though his brother wasn't much of a communicator, neither did Gaara love him or Temari nor show signs of it, Kankuro could not stand judgmental people because of this. "So that is why you live alone?"

"Yes. I've been the nin-tailed fox demon's host since I was a baby. That's why I don't have many friends and why I live alone." He explained to the older nin.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't say I fully understand, but I sort of do. I have a friend that is the host of the one-tailed raccoon demon."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You mean there are others who are hosts?"

"Yes. Anyway, my friend doesn't have many friends either. So I can understand what you're saying in that point of view. I can't stand people who are judgmental. They're assholes." Kankuro replied. He knew he was lying to Naruto about the so-called friend, but he was telling the truth about his hatred of judgmental people.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Kankuro smiled, "So tell me," he started to change the subject, "what do you Konoha boys do here?"

"Umm...what do you mean?" Naruto questioned feeling a little confused.

"Well what do you do for fun? Do you play around with each other?"

"Um...I...what?"

"You know...do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

Naruto blushed brightly as he went around with a watering can, avoiding the puppet nin's question for as long as he could. He answered though after a couple of minutes. "No. I'm not really into girls." Naruto then put the watering can down and looked at Kankuro with a pink blush still on his face.

"Oh...you in any kind of relationship?"

He blushed again then put the watering can down after finishing his task. "No. I just have friends. Why?"

"Just wondering. It's too bad. You're pretty cute." Kankuro answered. In truth, Kankuro wanted to really know more about the blonde and if he had any sexual habits at all. He wondered if Naruto ever got tired of being alone. He walked over to the couch that was in Naruto's living room and sat down.

"Thanks." Naruto replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He put the watering can down and joined Kankuro on the couch, sitting a few inches apart from the other nin.

"I was only wondering. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Kankuro said as he began to stand up from the stool he had sat on.

"Oh. Well are you going to leave?"

"I better. I'm sure you want to get ready for tomorrow." The older nin replied.

Naruto hoped that he hadn't offended Kankuro for he thought that Kankuro was a very handsome nin. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. I just don't talk about those things...and I've never had anyone tell me I was cute."

Kankuro smiled then responded, "That's too bad Naruto."

"I have played around a bit...if you want to know." He told said felt shocked that he told this boy that he had just met one of his biggest secrets.

The puppet nin looked at Naruto in shock, "I thought you are alone most of the time and don't have many friends."

"I don't have many friends. So I have had to experiment with my clones." He let it come out in a sudden rush. His cheeks turned a bright red. 'Oh Kami. I can't believe I said that!'

"For real?" Kankuro felt his body suddenly grow hot. Oh that would be so sexy to see the blonde fuck and get fucked by his own clones. "That actually sounds very hot."

Naruto blushed again as he watched Kankuro slide slightly closer to him. He watched in surprise as Kankuro pressed his right hand on his right thigh. He felt heat move through his body as he looked up into the older nin's eyes. "I...um..."

"Naruto, let's have some fun."

He paused, "We haven't even known each other..."

Kankuro smiled then squeezed the spot where his hand had touched Naruto's thigh. Naruto bit his lower lip hard as he looked down at Kankuro's hand. "Come on...you know you want it. Besides, we have nothing else to do. We'll be enemies tomorrow. Why not play tonight while we aren't?"

Naruto watched as the older nin leaned in and kissed him suddenly. It was soft while his hand kept squeezing below. The blonde kissed back, feeling a sudden bravery overcome him. Kami, he was becoming so hot under Kankuro's touch. Kankuro pulled back and he suddenly laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"My paint is smeared over your face. You have a bathroom?"

"Yeah. It's over there." He pointed to where the bathroom and watched as Kankuro stood up and threw his hood on a chair and walked to the bathroom. Naruto was surprised at how handsome the puppet nin looked without his hood. Of course he was handsome before, but now that he saw him fully without it, he was getting so turned on. He heard the water run and then after a minute saw Kankuro come back out with his face free of paint and a wet washcloth and dry towel. Naruto blushed again, "You look good." 'Oh my, did I just say that?' He thought to himself.

Kankuro sat back down next to Naruto and cleaned off the blonde's cute face with the washcloth then dried it. He then threw the items in the floor and responded, "Thanks. So, do you want to? I'm sure you get tired of having sex with your clones."

"Did you plan this?"

"No...I really did just stumble on you. However, it would be fun. Don't ya think?" He paused as he looked at the blonde who was considering it. "Come on Naruto. It's not like I'm going to go out and shout 'I had sex with Naruto' tomorrow." Naruto laughed at Kankuro. He watched as Kankuro's hand returned to his thigh and started to rub it again. "Come on. We'll have lots of fun."

"I...just...you're older than me." He replied, feeling suddenly stupid that he had said that.

"So. Not too much. Come on Naruto. You're making excuses. We could be having fun while we're talking about this. Take a chance." Kankuro urged the blonde. He knew that the blonde would want it if he could get him to agree.

Naruto looked at Kankuro and felt that familiar hot feeling creep through his body and his member become hard at the continuous touch of Kankuro's hand. He looked at the older boy with half-lidded eyes. "Okay."

The puppet nin smiled at Naruto. He had finally convinced the younger boy to give in to him and he knew that he would be having a lot of good fun with Naruto. He leaned in and kissed the blonde hard while grasping his thigh. Naruto moaned into Kankuro's mouth as he started to rub upwards now, the fingers were so close to his rapidly hardening member. Kankuro pulled back and looked at Naruto's reddened lips. "So...you have a bedroom?" He pointed to the open door next to the bathroom and watched as Kankuro stood up, pulled him from the couch, and led the both of them into the bedroom. Once getting into the bedroom and noting the plain dark blue comforter and white sheets, he pulled them back and said, "Take off the clothes blondie."

Naruto looked up with a feeling of embarrassment coming over him suddenly. He had never been naked in front of another boy like Kankuro before. However, he did as Kankuro told him and began to take off his clothes. Kankuro watched with hungry eyes as Naruto peeled off his clothing, one piece at a time. Finally, the blonde stood naked in front of him and it was the older boy's turn to take off his clothes, which he did very quickly. Once their clothes were deposited in the floor, he pushed Naruto on the bed and began to kiss him hard as they moved to the center.

The blonde felt heat shoot through his body as he kissed back against Kankuro's lips. Kankuro pulled back and began to kiss under Naruto's ear, along his jawline, and finally down towards the pulse point where he began licking that sensitive spot. "Mmm..." He moaned, not being able to resist the puppet nin's ministrations. His hands went to Kankuro's shoulders and grasped them tightly. Kankuro licked downwards from the blonde's neck towards his chest where he knew that he could make his companion feel more pleasure. Moans of pleasure continued and he heard an even louder moan escape the younger boy's mouth as he captured a nipple and sucked it into his very hot mouth.

Naruto grasped Kankuro's shoulders even harder. His eyes were half-lidded and he could feel nothing but whirling, hot pleasure in his body. This was so much better than anything he had experienced before! Fingers now dug into the puppet nin's shoulders as Naruto felt Kankuro move over to his neglected nipple and lave the same attention as before. He couldn't speak. Only moans of pleasure were coming from him now.

Kankuro moved downwards now, leaving the blonde's chest and licking towards his hardened member. "Have you ever been sucked off by your clones?"

Naruto blushed brightly and admitted, "Yes."

He smiled wickedly, "Would have loved to seen that. I bet that I could do much better though." Kankuro descended over the younger boy's member and began to take the appendage slowly into his mouth.

"Uh...oh...ah!" Naruto cried out, not being able to create a single sentence. He arched his hips up towards Kankuro, feeling the heat of his body gather at his abdomen. His body seemed to be ruling over his mind now as the older boy expertly sucked him hard. The puppet nin looked up as he rubbed the lower part of Naruto's hardened member as he continued to suck the upper part into his mouth. He enjoyed hearing the blonde's incoherent moans. He knew that he was doing a very good job with him. He felt so close and he knew that he would, but was very disappointed when Kankuro pulled away and pushed in between his legs. "Ugh!"

Kankuro merely smiled at his partner then leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Can't have you coming before I do." Naruto felt Kankuro move his hand between his legs and push two fingers into his hole. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt as the older boy did so. Kankuro pumped slightly into Naruto's wet hole and scissored him as well. "You ready?" He asked. Naruto simply nodded and watched while Kankuro pulled his fingers out. The older boy grasped Naruto's hips and aligned himself with the blonde then pushed in, filling Naruto to hilt as he did so. He cried out in surprise and pleasure as he wrapped his arms tightly around the puppet nin's neck. Sheer pleasure overtook him and he felt Kankuro pound hard into his body. This feeling was something new that he had never experienced before and he couldn't help but feel so good. Naruto grasped tighter and held onto Kankuro. He looked up momentarily, seeing the older boy, before finally coming hard into and feeling Kankuro do the same in his body.

xxxx

Naruto woke up and found himself alone. Night had descended on the village and he couldn't believe that he had had sex with some random nin that he had met. He sat up and looked at the bed. There was a note:

'Naruto,

Sorry I had to leave. Tomorrow we will be enemies, but I had fun just hanging out with you today. I had a great time and I hope you did too. Maybe we will meet again after the exams. I would love to show you more.

Kankuro'

He involuntarily shivered as he remembered the older boy's touch. Kami, he was so good. He'd be damned if he would ever let Kankuro know that. Naruto put the note on the bedside table and wrapped himself up in the sheets and comforter. He sighed, tomorrow would be a long day.

 **A/N #3:** I'm a bit of a perfectionist. Sorry it took me forever to get the first chapter up swordsmanwielder. I hope you like it. The next two should be done pretty quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

(Naruto is 13 and Kankuro is 15)

 _A Year Later_

Naruto sat down in front of Gaara's desk and looked at the red-headed boy who was now Kazekage of an entire village. He was so happy that his best friend had been chosen as the new Kazekage. Right now, however, the village was experiencing trouble with their crops and Tsunade had sent him as a diplomat to help provide supplies and whatever was needed to Suna. "I'm so glad you're here Naruto. We haven't had a good time lately."

"Lady Tsunade is willing to do anything to help. That's why I'm here." Naruto replied.

Gaara smiled. "The crops have died and hopefully the new ones will grow better this coming year." He paused, "Oh. I haven't got a spare room for you. I noticed last year that you and Kankuro work well together. Do you mind staying with him in his suite?"

The blonde felt shock go through his body. 'Oh damn.' He thought to himself. "No Gaara. I don't mind."

"Good. I will have your things taken to his suite and I'm sure he will be excited to see you when he gets back."

"Where is he?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Out on a mission. It's not a long one. He'll be back before sunset." Gaara answered. "Why don't you get acquainted with your new surroundings?"

He nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later."

xxxx

Naruto looked around in Kankuro's suite. He saw a small kitchenette, reasonable-sized living room, a bathroom, and two other rooms which he guessed were the bedrooms. He would have rather stayed with Temari. It wasn't that he didn't like Kankuro, it was because the puppet nin was attractive and he had a crush on him. Since the last time he had seen Kankuro, he hadn't had sex with his clones, but touched himself and imagined Kankuro doing it.

He shook those thoughts away and looked out one of the big windows as the sand started to blow lightly. The sun had already peaked and was starting to set. For a few moments Naruto stood there and stared out, but he suddenly heard the door open and in walked Kankuro.

Naruto turned around to face the older nin. Kankuro looked at the blonde who was standing in front of the window. "Wow...what a surprise." He said with a grin then shut the door behind him. He walked up towards Naruto after dropping his puppet in the floor and told him, "Gaara said we would be sharing my space."

"Yeah." Naruto replied, rather nervously.

"Hey. Would you like to go out and eat with me? I need to clean up, but it won't take me too long."

"Um...sure."

"Cool. Let me get cleaned up and I'll take you to a good restaurant. We'll have some fun." Kankuro told the blonde then walked off to the bathroom. For some reason Naruto didn't doubt this.

xxxx

Naruto sat across from Kankuro at the restaurant as they waited for the waitress to come back with their orders. "So. Gaara told me you're here as a diplomat. You're here to help us with our crop situation."

"Yeah. I'm hoping that I can help." Naruto replied casually.

"Well we appreciate it very much. I'm sure you will do a great job Naruto."

Naruto wondered to himself if Kankuro was making small talk or if he was generally interested in talking about Naruto's job. He would find out in a moment. The waitress set their food in front of them then left them to serve other tables. Naruto picked up his chopsticks and looked at his meal before him, then dug in. There was no pork ramen in Suna, but he had ended up picking out a simple pork and dumpling meal. While eating, Kankuro interrupted and asked, "How's life been treating you?"

"Fine."

"Found a boyfriend yet?" The older boy asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No. Too busy training and working for Lady Tsunade to do that."

"Hmm..." Kankuro murmured low to himself. "Too bad."

Naruto looked up and met Kankuro's dark eyes. They relayed desire for the blonde that had been hidden earlier. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked boldly, but in a low whisper so no one could hear. "Is this why you took me out?"

The puppet nin whispered back, "Maybe I did. Maybe it's fate that you came here and are stuck with me."

"Oh shut up." He told Kankuro then went back to eating.

"Still playing with your clones?"

Naruto blushed bright red, "Kankuro!" He half-whispered and half-screamed.

"What?" Kankuro teased as he smirked at his companion.

"You want to play? Here is not the place to do it."

"Fine. Let's go...after we finish eating."

"Fine."

xxxx

Kankuro shut the door behind him and locked it. Naruto had refused to talk to him all the way back. That was fine. He would get Naruto to talk and do other things as well. Naruto's back was turned to him as he stood in front of the couch with his arms crossed. He walked up to the blonde, taking in the back of his companion's body. He had grown in height and his body was starting to turn lean, but most of all he couldn't ignore Naruto's cute and curvy ass which was presented to him. He grasped a globe and heard the blonde protest in anger, "Kankuro!"

He wrapped his right arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him against his body while rubbing his left hand against the globe he had grasped. "Mmm...don't protest." Kankuro whispered in the younger boy's ear. "You know you want it."

"Kankuro...I'm not some damned plaything!"

"Really?" He teased as he moved his left hand from Naruto's butt and wrapped his left arm around his stomach. "I thought you were." Naruto squirmed against the puppet nin's hard body. Kami, how he wanted to give in to Kankuro, but he wasn't here to play around, he was here to help Gaara. "Come on. Let's sit down." Naruto sighed in relief, thinking that he would be released. However, Kankuro picked Naruto up and edged toward the couch, finally sitting down with Naruto on his lap. His left leg edged between Naruto's legs, which made it much easier for him to access the younger boy's lower body.

Naruto hadn't expected this. He tried pushing back, but this only made it worse. Kankuro would push his leg up between his legs and rub slightly against his member. This stopped him immediately and made him moan suddenly. Naruto felt Kankuro's lips on the right side of his neck. They were hot and made heat go straight through his body and to his member. He moaned, feeling the older boy's fingers of his left hand move under his shirt, over his bare flesh of his chest, and up to the nipple on that side. Kankuro's thumb and forefinger tweaked his nipple and Naruto let out another moan. By now, Kankuro had stopped kissing his neck and had let out a small chuckle. "Why...couldn't you wait?" Naruto asked, his breathing starting to get heavier with pleasure.

"How can I? I've been waiting to see you for a very long time." Kankuro returned. To prove this, he pushed his other hand into Naruto's pants and under the boxers that he was wearing. He began stroking the younger boy's member as he whispered, "I bet you're ready to have my cock in your ass, huh?" The blonde simply whimpered in return, not saying a word, but relaying his need for Kankuro. "Get up and take off your clothes." Naruto obeyed him quickly and stood up, slightly dizzy, then took off his clothes and sandals. By the time he had done so, Kankuro had already taken off his things and was waiting for Naruto. "Lay on the couch." He did as Kankuro told him and quickly laid on the couch, which was long enough for both of them.

Kankuro spread Naruto's legs and slid between them. He grasped Naruto's hips tightly and knowing that he didn't need any lubrication, thrust hard into the blonde's tight body. He heard Naruto cry out in pleasure as Kankuro hit his prostate in one smooth thrust. The older boy pulled back and thrust back in, continuing this as Naruto moaned beneath him. His eyes were lidded as he looked up to Kankuro. His companion was panting as hard as he was, his hair already wet with sweat, and he felt in rhythm with Kankuro. Kami, he was so close. Naruto had reached his boiling point and he finally felt his body give into Kankuro's ministrations and constant thrusts into his body. He came hard, moaning loud as he did so, and ignoring the wet feeling of Kankuro's cum between his legs. Kami, it had been so long and it felt so great. Tired, Naruto fell into a short sleep as the older boy above him pulled out and slid next to his exhausted body.

xxxx

Later, when Naruto woke, he noticed that Kankuro was lying beside him with his right arm wrapped around him. Naruto looked up at him. "I enjoyed our time together."

Naruto wanted to be mad at him, but couldn't. "I can't believe you."

"What? We had fun."

"Yeah, but you could have waited."

"I waited long enough blondie. I figured I would take advantage..."

Naruto interrupted him, "Of me?"

"No. You have no clue how long I wanted to have you. I couldn't stop thinking about you after having you when we were at Konaha." Kankuro admitted.

"Oh. Well, you didn't have to be so fast." He was trying to find something wrong, but he couldn't, he loved the sex he had with Kankuro.

"Next time, I'll remember. Which reminds me, will you let me be your boyfriend?"

Naruto looked at the older boy in shock. He had never had a relationship, other than the ones with his senseis' and with his team. This would be totally new. "I've never been in a relationship."

"I want to try. Would you?"

The blonde nodded and returned, "I would like to."

Kankuro kissed the blonde, long and slow, then responded, "Good. I'm going to make you very happy."

Naruto blushed, his cheeks pink with the happiness that was coursing through him. "I hope I will make you happy too."

"I know you will." Kankuro replied then kissed Naruto again, this time harder and with more passion. He then pulled away and whispered, "Let's rest and maybe have some more fun later. Huh?"

The blonde smirked, "I would be up for that." He knew that being in a relationship with Kankuro would involve a lot of sex and for some reason, Naruto didn't give a damn. This year would be a very interesting one as a diplomat and a lover.

 **A/N:** Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This is another shouta chapter, but the next one will be the last one and the two will be grown up. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

(Naruto is 18 and Kankuro is 20)

Naruto looked out the window of his and Kankuro's apartment. Last year they had moved out of Kazekage tower and were finally on their own. Right now Kankuro was on a mission and would be returning soon. As he stood there, he thought on the years that he and Kankuro had been together.

It had been rough at first, especially when Naruto was a diplomat and was working late. He sometimes came back to Kankuro's suite and just collapsed in the bed, feeling so damned tired. Kankuro, he learned, had a sex drive compared to none. So when he got up the next morning, the older nin would join him in the shower and fuck him senseless. Not like he minded.

As they got older, Naruto realized that Kankuro was a jealous boyfriend. This came when a boy, about Kankuro's age, tried to wedge Naruto away from him. This ended up in a fist fight between the two. Of course, Kankuro won, but ended up with a bruised lip. Naruto knew then that afterwards no one would ever challenge the puppet nin again.

Then last year, when Naruto finally turned 18, Kankuro had proposed and they had married. It was March now and Naruto was five and a half month's pregnant. How had he got that way? Kyuubi had helped them after listening to them talk about wanting to have a baby. The only problem? They were having a girl. Naruto nor Kankuro knew nothing about raising girls, but knew they would be able to turn to Temari for help.

So Naruto stood reminiscing at the window, watching the sun set and waiting for his husband to come home. The door opened and he heard Kankuro enter and shut the door behind him. He set his things down and kicked off his sandals. "Hey baby!" He shouted as he watched Naruto turn around and look at him.

"Hi. I missed you today. How was the mission?"

"Boring. I thought I was never going to get finished and get back to see you." Kankuro answered then walked up and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He kissed Naruto gently on the lips then pulled back. "You look beautiful."

"I'm getting fat." Naruto replied with a frown. Kankuro laughed at his lover's words. "I'm serious. I can't bend at my waist anymore. I have to bend using my knees till I'm almost to the ground."

"Well I'll solve that."

"Right...how?"

"You won't bend anymore."

"You're crazy." Naruto responded, laughing as he did so. "How the hell am I going to keep our place clean and make dinner and do all the things I need to do without bending?"

"I'll get a maid."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No you won't. I don't want anyone here besides you and your family. I feel like a freak already."

"Don't say that. Our baby is a miracle." Kankuro replied. He kissed Naruto on his lips again and felt Naruto kiss back. They parted lips and the older man said, "Are you tired?"

Naruto smiled, knowing what Kankuro was hinting at. "Not really." The older nin smiled then began to pull Naruto towards their bedroom. "I feel so fat."

Kankuro stopped for a moment, "What? You're not fat."

"I feel that way." He sighed as he looked at the other man.

"Well you're not. Come on. Let's have some fun." Naruto shook his head then let Kankuro continued to lead him into the bedroom. Once they reached the room, Kankuro took him to the bed and stopped in front of it. "Come on baby. I want to see you naked." Naruto blushed. Ever since he had begun growing and feeling fat, he hated showing his body off to his partner. However, Kankuro never made him feel terrible about himself. In fact, he always told him how beautiful he was. It was as if the older man could read his mind, "Stop being negative and take them off."

The blonde looked up into Kankuro's eyes and smiled. "Alright." He replied then slowly took off the clothes that he wore and deposited them in the floor beside the bed. Naruto climbed onto their soft bed and scooted into the middle. It took him a little longer than before since he was heavy with their child. Once he was settled, Kankuro, who had already stripped, climbed between his legs and kissed Naruto gently again. His right hand rubbed the blonde's swollen stomach as he continued kissing. Naruto moaned into Kankuro's mouth then felt his lover pull back, leaving the two panting softly.

"You are so beautiful. I love you."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his husband. "I love you too." Kankuro gave him a quick kiss on his lips then began to kiss down the left side of Naruto's neck, earning low moans from his blonde. He wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders while the older man continued to kiss and lick down the side his neck. Kami...it felt so damned good. He closed his eyes and let Kankuro do whatever he wanted to with him.

Heat flowed through the blonde's body as Kankuro left Naruto's neck and licked down his chest, sliding his tongue over the center while continuing to massage Naruto's belly. His tongue moved from the center towards the right of the blonde's chest and took a very sensitive nipple in his mouth. A cry of pleasure echoed from the younger man's mouth. Kankuro sucked the nub into his mouth, in his mind he enjoyed every single moan that issued from his lover's beautiful mouth.

Naruto moved his hands from the puppet nin's shoulders and plunged them into his dark brown hair. His fingers tightened around the strands of hair and pulled hard. Kankuro would have complained, but he loved Naruto and he knew at this point in his pregnancy the blonde was extremely sensitive. He pulled away and licked across to the other nipple and repeated the same ministrations as before. He heard Naruto's groans and felt the hard grasps of Naruto's fingers. Kankuro finished caressing the other nipple with his tongue then moved downwards from Naruto's chest to his stomach, continuing to lick as he did so.

The younger man panted softly, his skin flushed with heat and pleasure as he felt Kankuro kiss over his stomach. Kami, he loved Kankuro and the way he caressed his skin softly. However, he didn't want to be teased in such a way. He wanted his release quickly and only his husband could give him that. "Please," Naruto begged, his hips arched slightly and his fingers released his husband's hair, "take me!"

Kankuro lifted his head from Naruto's stomach and replied, "Anything you want baby." He grinned and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He looked at his beautiful partner, leaned down and kissed his lips, then grasped Naruto's hips and plunged hard into the tight body beneath him. It was slightly different with Naruto's body being bigger now, but they found their rhythm and it wasn't too hard for Kankuro to do what he needed to. He continued to glance down at the blonde's flushed face and thought how beautiful his lover was. Naruto wrapped his legs around his husband, pulling him in deeper and feeling the other meet his prostate in such pleasure. He was so very close. Moans escaped his mouth and Kankuro plunged in one, two, three more times...Naruto screamed while clawing at man atop of him and as his body clenched tightly around Kankuro's hot member, his orgasm claiming him and he barely felt the other man come suddenly into him. Their orgasms met with a great pleasure.

The puppet nin pulled out after gathering his strength then laid carefully over the blonde's body and nuzzled his neck. "I love you so much." He whispered into his ear.

Naruto smiled, he was still panting, though not as heavily as before. "I love you too Kankuro."

xxxx

Time passes and Naruto birthed their child. A beautiful baby girl. Both of them feel grateful, but Kankuro the most. If he hadn't gone to Konoha he would never had met Naruto. It had been a chance meeting, providence, luck, fate...whatever you call it. If he hadn't been there and met him, had sex with him, and a year later asked to be Naruto's boyfriend...this wonderful union would have never happened. 'I love you my blondie.' And how lucky he was for a chance meeting.

 **A/N:** Well I'm finally finished. I'm sorry I took so dang on long. Been having some frigging health issues. But here is the end and I hope you like it. Thanks for the patience from both the reviewers and swordsmanwielder.


End file.
